The Ghost And I
by KekasihGelap Kris
Summary: Kim Junmyeon mempunyai indra keenam, yang di warisi dari kakeknya seorang paranormal, bertemu hantu polos yang meminta bantuannya. tapi terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga... Junmyeon, Yixing, Luhan, & Kris, RnR please...


**Tittle : THE GOST AND I**

**Cast : Kim Junmyeon (Exo Suho)**

** Yixing (Exo Lay)**

** Xi Luhan ( Exo Luhan)**

** Kris / Wu Yi Fan ( Exo Kris)**

**Guest : Cho Kyuhyun (SUJU)**

**Genre : Friendship/ Supranatural/ Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : FF ini adaptasi dari sebuah film korea berjudul "GHOST", tapi dengan banyak perubahan dan ending yang berbeda, juga penambahan cast. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa adegan yang sama atau mirip. Selebihnya imajinasi saya. Bagi yang pernah menonton, maaf jika mengecewakan. **

**Warning : walaupun ini cerita tentang hantu tapi tidak menyeramkan sama sekali. Mungkin lebih tepat di bilang gaje. typo(s) dan yang lain-lainnya.**

**~~~~~~~~Happy reading~~~~~~~**

**-THE GHOST AND I-**

"Ah.. sial, aku terlambat lagi" gerutu Kim Junmyeon sambil terus berlari sekuat tenaganya. Hari ini sudah hampir kali ke tiga laki-laki itu terlambat datang ke sekolah dalam seminggu ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya selama 2 tahun dia menjadi siswa di sekolahnya.

"UWAA..." dia berteriak dan tidak berhenti berlari seperti orang kesurupan dengan maksud untuk menambah kecepatan kakinya agar bisa melewati pintu gerbang sekolahnya tepat waktu sebelum gerbang setinggi dua stengah meter itu benar-benar tertutup.

"TUNGGUUU" serunya dengan tangan menjulur ke depan seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu

HUPHH

Akhirnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan lutut yang lemas Junmyeon berhasil masuk sesaat sebelum gerbang tertutup. Laki-laki yang bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu membungkuk memegangi lututnya dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Semua ini gara-gara para hantu sialan itu, menggangu tidurku setiap malam" omelnya.

Dia ingin mengutuk kakeknya yang seorang paranormal. Salahkan saja mengapa kemampuan kakeknya itu harus menurun padanya, sehingga dia bisa mendengar hal-hal aneh yang tidak bisa terdengar oleh telinga orang-orang biasa.

Seperti suara orang menangis, berteriak, berbisik, bergemuruh dan suara-suara tak lazim lain di tengah malam. Yang tentu saja membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak dan harus berakhir dengan bangun saat suasana di luar jendela sudah terang.

"Berjuang dengan keras tuan muda" sebuah suara menginterupsi

"Ne?" Junmyeon menoleh ke sumber suara dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya,

"Sulit di percaya kalau kau ini seorang anak Kim Youngmin. Melihat penampilan mu sekarang sangat mengenaskan" ucap orang itu sarkastik sangat bertentangan dengan wajah polosnya. Junmyeon mendengus.

"Xi Luhan-ssi sulit di percaya kau ini seorang ketua dewan murid yang tegas melihat wajahmu yang lugu dan cantik"

"_Mwo.._" perkataan Junmyeon telak membuat orang berseragam sangat rapih itu membelalakan matanya.

Junmyeon tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Luhan, dia sangat tau kelemahan orang itu.

"Daripada bengong lebih baik kau menghukum murid-murid yang datang kesiangan di sana" ucap Junmyeon sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cantik hah" teriak Luhan murka, terdengar samar oleh Junmyeon yang sudah menjauh.

Junmyeon terkikik geli setelah berhasil menggoda Xi Luhan yang angkuh, dia kesal setiap kali laki-laki berwajah cantik itu menghubung-hubungkan semua tindakannya dengan reputasi ayahnya yang seorang Profesor terkenal. Memangnya dia anak dewa yang harus selalu tampil sempurna, dia juga manusia yang punya kelemahan –sebenarnya banyak kelemahan – lagi pula dia itu lebih mirip kakeknya dari pada ayahnya.

~~~~~~~~~~ We Are One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SREET

Pintu kelas terbuka, Junmyeon mengelus dada. Keadaan kelas masih ribut tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan _seongsaengnim_-nya. Junmyeon segera menuju kursinya di deretan paling belakang baris kedua dari jendela.

Sebelum duduk dia melirik seseorang yang duduk dekat jendela –Kris– manusia berwajah seram dan penampilan menakutkan seperti berandalan. Junmyeon heran kenapa para gadis malah mengagumi dan menyebut penampilan awut-awutan itu dengan sebutan 'Keren', dan juga kenapa murid dengan penampilan seperti itu malah mempunyai otak yang cerdas sampai jadi murid teladan. Junmyeon mengangkat bahunnya.

"Eh" Junmyeon melihat seseorang –tepatnya seorang siswa- yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kris sambil memandangi punggung laki-laki itu dengan lekat. _'Apa dia murid baru, apa yang sedang dia lakukan'_ batinnya heran.

Kris orang angkuh kedua yang dia kenal setelah Luhan, Kris tidak suka siapapun mendekatinya kecuali atas ijinnya. Dan juga kenapa orang itu mendekati Kris yang megerikan. Dirinya saja merasa mendapatkan musibah saat tahu mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Cho _Seongsaengnim_ muncul dengan senyum _evil_-nya seperti biasa. Semua anak berseliweran (?) menuju tempat duduk masing-masing, tapi si anak baru itu tetap di posisinya semula.

Jumnyeon ingin memperingati anak itu agar segera kembali ke tempat duduknya tapi dia menyadari kalau tidak ada bangku kosong lagi di kelas, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tangannya.

"_Seongsaengnim_, anak baru ini sepertinya tidak kebagian kursi" serunya percaya diri

"Anak baru mana Junmyeon-_ssi_?"_ Seongsaengnim_ bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu mengerutkan alisnya

"Dia" tunjuk Junmyeon ke arah Kris tepatnya orang di belakang Kris. Kris melotot membuat Junmyeon segera menurunkan jarinya.

"Apa kau bermimpi Junmyeon-_ssi_, dari awal Kris sudah berada di kelas ini" desis Kyuhyun kesal karena kegiatan mengajarnya terganggu oleh murid bodohnya.

"Bukan Kris tapi dia" orang yang di tunjuk Junmyeon memandangnya tidak percaya. Teman-teman sekelasnya berbisik-bisik membuat kelas menjadi riuh dan berisik, membuat Kyuhyun geram. Kecuali Kris yang kembali tidak peduli.

"_Yaa_.. apa kau sudah gila. Cepat duduk di kursimu dengan tenang, jangan cari-cari alasan. Aku yakin kau belum menyelesaikan PR mu kan" perintah Kyuhyun membuat Junmyeon meringis.

Sosok itu membuat Junmyeon tidak tenang. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang tidak melihatnya sedangkan orang itu terus berdiri di belakang Kris dan kenapa Kris acuh saja.

"Astaga" sepertinya Junmyeon baru menyadari sesuatu, mendadak bulu kuduknya meremang dan merasakan aura dingin di sekitarnya.

Dia melupakan kemampuan indra keenamnya dan tidak sadar siapa sebenarnya sosok itu. tapi jika benar, ini pertama kalinya Junmyeon melihat langsung wujud makhluk seperti itu karena selama ini dia hanya bisa mendengar dan merasakan keberadaan mereka saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wujudnya.

Yang aneh kenapa auranya tidak bisa dia rasakan, apa mungkin aura seram dari Kris lebih kuat. Omong kosong.

"_Ommo_" bahkan sekarang sosok itu memeluk Kris dari belakang dan Kris tetap bergeming. Masuk akal karena dia adalah hantu dan Kris tidak bisa merasakannya.

"UWAAAA" Junmyeon terjungkal kebelakang dengan sangat tidak elit saat hantu itu menoleh ke arahnya, walaupun dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal macam itu tapi baru kali ini dia bertatap muka langsung dengan... Hantu.

"_YAAA_.. Kim Junmyeon" bentak Kyuhyun "apa kau bermimpi lagi di kelasku"

"Anu... _seongsaengnim_"

"Berdiri di luar kelas, angkat kedua tangan dan sebelah kakimu sampai jam istirahat"

Junmyeon berdiri dan berjalan gontai keluar kelasnya menahan malu karena sekarang teman-temannya menertawakannya "Argh... Sial"

Disinilah Junmyeon sekarang berdiri, di koridor yang sepi di depan kelasnya. Sendiri... ah tidak, berdua dengan hantu yang tidak di kenal. Junmyeon berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan makhluk yang terus memandanginya itu, wajah hantu itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Junmyeon menggerakan bola matanya kesana kemari menghindari tatapan mata sang hantu, bukan takut hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Lagi pula di lihat dari sisi manapun sosok di depannya itu tidak mirip hantu sama sekali dan bagaimana bisa hantu berwajah sangat polos.

Junmyeon heran kenapa dia bisa melihat wujudnya tapi tak bisa merasakan auranya.

Hantu itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mengamati Junmyeon, junmyeon berbalik ke kanan mengabaikannya dengan tangan masih di angkat, hantu itu mengikutinya. Kemudian berbalik lagi ke kiri dan hantu itu tetap mengikuti kemanapun Junmyeon menoleh. Junmyeon terus menghindari agar tidak berhadapan dengan hantu bertampang polos itu.

" Merepotkan saja" batinnya kesal.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan muridnya dari balik jendela hanya mendengus dan menggerutu.

"Dasar di luar kelaspun dia tetap bermimpi"

Jummyeon meregangkan otot tangannya yang luar biasa pegal "Akhirnya selesai juga" erangnya

"Junmyeon sekarang tugasmu membersihkan papan tulis" seru Sehun sambil berlari keluar kelas

"_Mwoo_.. _Yaaa_ tunggu, yaish"

Tinggal dia sendiri di kelas teman-temannya yang lain sudah menghambur ke luar kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi, dan dia tidak sempat melarikan diri dari tugas membersihkan papan tulis seperti biasa.

"Mereka yang licik atau aku yang terlalu baik" gumamnya. _'baik?'_ lebih tepat di bilang _babo_.

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon di ikuti hantu tadi, dasar hantu penasaran. Junmyeon tetap berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, hantu itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, apa mungkin dulu dia murid sekolahnya juga yang mati kemudian menjadi hantu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya, ternyata hantu itu sedang berusaha menulis sesuatu dengan telunjuknya. Junmyeon mengeja dalam hati.

"Kau bi-sa me-li-hat... ku"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihat mu" elak Junmyeon tergagap, dasar bodoh dengan bicara seperti itu, sama saja kau mangakui kalau kau melihatnya. Hantu itu tersenyum.

"Ke-na-pa kau bi-sa me-li-hat-ku"

"Itu... karena aku mewarisi bakat kakek ku yang seorang paranormal" jelasnya singkat, Junmyeon tidak tahu kenapa harus menjelaskan hal itu pada hantu " tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan mu sebagai hantu,, ini sangat aneh" lanjut Jumyeon setengah berpikir.

Hantu itu terdiam. Sebelum hantu itu melanjutkan acara menulis di punggung Junmyeon bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Jadilah sekarang hantu itu berdiri di belakang Junmyeon selama pelajaran berlangsung, tidak di belakang Kris seperti tadi. Mereka masih melanjutkan percakapan mereka, Sang hantu masih menulis di punggung Junmyeon dan Junmyeon menulis di buku catatannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara saja, dari pada membuat punggungku geli"

"A-ku bi-ca-ra pun, kau ti-dak men-de-ngar-ku"

_'ah benarkah, dia benar hantu apa bukan sih? Biasanya aku bisa mendengar suara-suara hantu dan merasakan aura keberadaannya walaupun tidak bisa melihat wujudnya, sedangkan dia malah kebalikannya' _Junmyeon bergumam dalam hati.

"Siapa nama mu?"

"YI-XING"

"Kenapa kau meninggal?"

"Di-bu-nuh"

"_Aigoo_" Junmyeon terkesiap dan terlonjak kaget, untung tidak terjungkal seperti tadi, tapi tetap saja menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang sedang menjelaskan di depan

"KIM JUNMYEON, kau mau mengacau lagi di kelasku?"

"_A—animida seongsaengnim, jeoseonghamnida_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yaish,, hantu ini benar-benar menyusahkan ku" keluh Junmyeon dalam hati "dua kali aku de tegur oleh Cho _Evil_ itu gara-gara ulahnya. Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan hantu penasaran"

"To-long a-ku"

_'Apa?'_

~~~~~~~~~~ We Are One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dua hari yang lalu siswa kelas 2c di rampok segerombol preman sepulang sekolah, dia bernama Zhang Yixing. Dia berasal dari China sepertiku tapi aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Aku dengar salah satu dari preman itu tewas karena luka tusukan di leher, dan Yixing mendapat luka sobekan cukup dalam di bagian perut... dan"

"Dia juga meninggal..." Junmyeon memotong penjelasan Luhan, kemudian dia melirik Hantu bernama Yixing yang tertunduk, Yixing melihat Junmyeon dan mengangguk lemah.

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa Luhan malah bertanya balik padanya

"Aku belum mendengar kabar tentang hal itu, aku pikir Yixing masih menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit" pikir Luhan sambil menutup file biru yang berisi laporan tentang murid-murid. Sebagai ketua dewan murid dia harus mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi dengan para siswa.

"Kau yakin dia sudah meninggal? Darimana kau tahu? kenapa keluarganya belum melapor pada pihak sekolah" Luhan beranjak menyimpan file itu di rak yang berisi banyak file yang serupa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bertanya masalah ini, apa hubungan mu dengan Yixing?" selidik Luhan, tidak biasanya laki-laki yang di kenalnya 'biang telat' itu mendatanginya di ruang osis. Biasanya di panggil pun Junmyeon enggan datang.

"Itu... Yixing teman ku" kata Junmyeon asal

"_Jinjja_? Kalau kau temannya kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu"

"Itu karena aisshh..." Junmyeon mengaduh, salah kalau dia berusaha berbohong pada orang se-jeli Luhan.

"Apa kau sedang bermain menjadi detektif?"

"Detektif?"

"Buat apa? kasus ini sudah terungkap. Itu hanya perampokan biasa dan siapa saja bisa jadi korbannya, dan sialnya hal itu menimpa Yixing. Pelakunya juga sudah tertangkap dan salah satu dari mereka malah sudah mati. Mau apa lagi" tutur Luhan enteng

"Bukan itu masalahnya"

"Lalu?"

"Kalau aku bilang sekarang Yixing menjadi hantu penasaran , apa kau akan percaya?"

"_MWOO_?"

Luhan mengenal Junmyeon sangat baik, bagaimana pun juga ayahnya dan ayah Junmyeon adalah sahabat sejak masih muda. Luhan juga tahu siapa kakek Junmyeon -Kim Young Woon- Paranormal terkenal yang sering membantu orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mistis semacam hantu atau roh penasaran.

Tapi Luhan ragu apa benar Junmyeon mewarisi bakat kakeknya, di lihat dari penampilannya yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? apa... kau bertemu arwah Yixing?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Bukan Cuma bertemu, bahkan dia mengikuti ku kemana-mana" ujar Junmyeon frustasi.

Luhan memandang Junmyeon ragu "Berarti... sekarang dia ada di ruangan ini"

"Tentu saja, sekarang dia berdiri di dekatku. Ah, apa kau takut Luhan-_ssi_" Junmyeon bermaksud menggoda Luhan yang menunjukan wajah tegang, jarang sekali Luhan bertampang begitu.

"Sebentar" Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dan menuju meja, tepatnya membuka laci meja mencari sesuatu disana " ketemu" ujarnya setelah beberapa menit mencari. Luhan kembali menghampiri Junmyeon

"Apa itu?" tanya Junmyeon heran.

"Ini jimat" tutur Luhan sambil memakai sebuah gelang manik-manik dengan manik besar bergambar _yin&yang_ di bagian tengah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" Junmyeon memandang Luhan bingung.

"Dimana dia sekarang, cepat katakan padaku" ujar Luhan antusias "Kim Junmyeon ayo katakan padaku, dimana hantu Yixing"

Bukannya menjawab Jumnyeon malah melihat Luhan dengan kening mengkerut, Luhan yang terkenal pintar dan angkuh kenapa jadi autis, bergerak ke setiap sudut ruangannya dengan wajah seperti anak kecil yang mencari mainannya yang hilang.

"_YAA_ KIM JUNMYEON" bentak Luhan yang melihat Junmyeon malah bengong.

Junmyeon menghela nafas kemudian melirik Yixing yang menatap Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Sekarang dirinya terjebak diantara hantu polos dan ketua dewan murid yang mendadak autis.

"Benarkah kau bisa melihat hantu" sangsi Luhan, dia masih belum percaya dengan kemampuan Junmyeon

"Kau lupa, kakekku Kim Young Woon"

"_Arraso_, tapi bagaimana bisa bakatnya menurun padamu. Kenapa tidak pada ayahmu"

"Mana aku tahu"

"Kenapa bisa kau tidak tahu"

"Karena aku tidak tahu,,haish, kenapa pertanyaan mu tidak penting begitu" Junmyeon benar-benar kesal pada Luhan.

"Jadi aku harus percaya padamu" Luhan memandang Junmyeon remeh

"Terserah"

"Kalau benar Yixing jadi hantu dan ada di sini, kenapa aku tidak merasakanya" gumam Luhan

"Maksudmu" perkataan Luhan membuat Junmyeon penasaran. Luhan hanya menampilkan smirk nya.

"Jadi kenapa dia menjadi hantu penasaran?"

Junmyeon tidak mengira Luhan sangat bersemangat membahas masalah hantu. Wajahnya cerah dan matanya berbinar, sambil terus menatap udara kosong di belakang Junmyeon. Mengira-ngira dimana tepatnya keberadaan Yixing si hantu.

"Untuk itulah aku mendatangimu, aku ingin tahu kejadian yang menimpa Yixing sebenarnya sampai menjadi arwah penasaran"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau langsung tanya saja padanya"

"Itu dia masalahnya, setelah menjadi hantu dia malah tidak ingat tujuannya, yang jelas Yixing ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum benar-benar pergi" ada nada sedih saat Junmyeon mengatakan kaliamat terakhirnya.

"Balas dendam?" tebak Luhan, alasan yang masuk akal menurutnya. Itu yang sering terjadi di film-film horor yang dia tonton. _'Pembalasan dendam sang arwah penasaran' _Luhan tersenyum dengan imajinasi-Nya sendiri.

Junmyeon tidak yakin, walaupun itu alasan yang paling mungkin. Tapi melihat wajah Yixing, sama sekali tidak tersirat kedengkian atau dendam di sana. Hanya gambaran kesedihan dan kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yixing. Hantu itu sedang menatap punggung Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Yixing

Luhan mengamati yang di lakukan Junmyeon _'Kris?'_ batinnya

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang seram seperti dia"

Junmyeon tertegun membaca jawaban yang Yixing tulis di punggungnya, Luhan mengernyit melihat perubahan ekspresi Junmyeon. _'Apa yang sebenarnya Junmyeon bicarakan dengan hantu itu'_

**_'Hari itu, hujan turun sangat deras. Aku melihat laki-laki tinggi menorobos hujan menggunakan payung berwarna hitam. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan meletakan payungnya di pinggir jalan. Sehingga dia basah kuyup berlari melindungi kepalanya dengan tas. Aku penasaran dan menghampiri payung hitam yang dia tinggalkan di pinggir jalan. Ternyata beberapa ekor anak kucing yang lucu berada di balik payung itu.'_**

Junmyeon menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, di lihatnya wajah pucat Yixing yang merona membuat dia berpikir 'benarkah Yixing hantu' kenapa bisa menunjukan ekspresi seperti manusia yang masih hidup. Apa mungkin karena Yixing belum lama menjadi hantu jadi masih tersisip sisi manusianya.

Junmyeon menyesal kenapa harus bertemu Yixing saat laki-laki berwajah polos itu sudah menjadi hantu, andai mereka bertemu lebih awal.

"Apakah yang di maksud dengan Kris itu Wu Yi Fan" tebak Luhan setelah mengetahui cerita Yixing yang dia dengar dari Junmyeon

"Wu apa ?" tanya Junmyeon

"Ah aku mengerti sekarang, Yixing menyukai Wu Yi Fan dan dia belum sempat menyatakannya, jadi dia penasaran" Luhan membuat kesimpulan yang sebenarnya sudah Junmyeon pikirkan sejak tadi, hanya saja Junmyeon tidak rela mengatakannya.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita cari Wu Yi fan dan kita selesaikan secepatnya, jadi Yixing bisa pergi dengan tenang" usul Luhan semangat.

Walaupun berkata akan menyelesaikan dengan cepat, sekarang mereka malah terdiam di ruangan OSIS dengan posisi seperti sebelumnya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Mereka ragu Kris akan bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Memangnya Kris akan percaya semudah itu saat mereka mengatakan ada seorang hantu yang ingin menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas " Bagaimana caranya agar Kris bisa melihat Yixing?" ujarnya.

Dia menyesal tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana melakukan hal seperti itu pada kakeknya. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dipikirannya akan berurusan langsung dengan hantu.

Luhan mengusap-usap gelang maniknya dengan mata terpejam. Dia sedang berusaha membuat kontak dengan arwah Yixing, gayanya sudah seperti paranormal sungguhan. Junmyeon hanya memperhatikannya. Dia juga tidak yakin apakah Luhan benar-benar bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Dari mana Luhan memiliki kemampuan seperti dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon merasakan aura lain di sekitarnya, di lihatnya tubuh Luhan yang menegang dan Yixing yang sepertinya ketakutan.

"Ada apa ini" Luhan terengah dengan tubuh berkeringat "apa kau merasakannya Junmyeon?" Luhan memandang Junmyeon yang sepertinya merasakan hal sama.

"Aku merasakan aura yang sangat jahat yang kuat, aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya" Gumam Junmyeon dengan keadaan yang persis seperti Luhan.

Junmyeon yakin itu bukan aura dari Yixing. Yixing? Junmyeon terkesiap melihat keadaan Yixing yang menggigil ketakutan "kau kenapa?" buru-buru dia mendekat pada hantu itu mengguncang lengannya.

"Pem-bu-nuh" Yixing menulis di telapak tangan Junmyeon

"Pembunuh? Apa maksud mu?"

"Di-a men-ca-ri-ku"

"Pembunuh itu mencarimu?" Junmyeon malah kebingungan sendiri " Aduh, apa maksudmu sebenarnya, kau kan sudah mati buat apa pembunuh itu masih mencarimu"

Luhan melihat Junmyeon yang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, dan berbicara sendiri "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yixing bilang pembunuh itu mencarinya dan ingin menghabisinya"

"Pembunuh?.. ah, hantu pembunuh itu juga penasaran"

"_Mwo?_"

"Kita harus cepat bertindak. Aku pernah mendengar hal semacam ini dari guruku"

"Hal apa?" Junmyeon dan Luhan sama-sama panik, apalagi Junmyeon melihat keadaan Yixing yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Kita cari Wu Yi Fan"

~~~~~~~~~~ We Are One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sekarang mereka berdua bersama hantu Yixing berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dan gelap, jam pelajaran sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi beberapa siswa biasanya masih berada di lingkungan sekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekskul masing-masing.

Luhan dan Junmyeon berharap Kris adalah salah satu dari mereka. Berkat Luhan yang tahu banyak informasi tentang Kris mereka tidak perlu repot mengira-ngira di mana Kris berada. Aula olahraga. Mereka tidak membuang waktu lagi.

"Aku masih belum mengerti" ujar Junmyeon. Tangannya tidak lepas dari lengan Yixing dan Luhan berjalan cepat di depannya

"Memangnya kakekmu belum pernah memberitahumu" tanya Luhan balik tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Aura hantu jahat semakin mendekat.

"Aku cuma mewarisi bakat indra ke-enammya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang lain-lainya"

"Ck karena itulah aku menyebutmu bodoh" Luhan mendecih " Seseorang yang meninggal dengan menyisakan emosi dan kemarahan dalam dirinya mungkin akan menjadi hantu penasaran yang jahat. Pembunuh Yixing salah satunya. Jika Yixing penasaran karena perasaannya belum tersampaikan, maka pembunuh ini penasaran karena belum melenyapkan Yixing sepenuhnya"

"Tapi Yixing jelas sudah meninggal"

"Hantu pembunuh itu bisa merasakan kalau arwah Yixing masih bergentayangan di dunia ini. Dia ingin memusnahkannya. Jika itu terjadi maka Yixing tidak akan pernah bisa pergi ke akhirat. Selamanya dia akan terkurung di tempat yang entah itu dimana, kesakitan dan menderita. Atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau ingatan orang-orang tentang Yixing akan lenyap"

"Apa maksudnya? Aku masih belum paham"

"Aku juga tidak yakin, setidaknya guruku yang memberitahuku, jadi kita harus percaya"

DUUARRR

Bunyi ledakan yang sangat keras menggema ke seluruh koridor sekolah. Menghentikan langkah mereka bertiga. Dan sesosok bertubuh tinggi berwajah menakutkan dan luka menganga di leher yang berdarah darah. Berjalan dari ujung koridor ke arah mereka.

"UWAAAAA" sontak mereka berteriak dan berlari sekencang mungkin

"Kenapa kau berteriak Luhan-_ssi_, aku pikir kau tidak takut" teriak Junmyeon masih terus berlari

"Aiapa bilang aku takut, aku hanya kaget" elak Luhan yang berlari paling depan

Tubuh Yixing semakin bergetar, mungkin yang paling takut di antara mereka justru Yixing yang notabene-nya seorang hantu juga. Junmyeon yang menyadari hal itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Sosok menyeramkan itu terus mengejar mereka dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan

"Luhan bagaimana cara menghadapi hantu itu?"

"Aku juga sedang berpikir. Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku, seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu cucu Kim Young Woon"

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang"

SREET

Tiba-tiba hantu pembunuh itu sudah mencegat di hadapan mereka.

"A-apa mau mu" Luhan mengisyaratkan Junmyeon untuk lari.

"Serahkan anak itu padaku" Geram Hantu itu dengan suara menggema membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Yixing memeluk lengan Junmyeon.

"Bukannya kau sudah membunuhnya, lalu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan" sergah Junmyeon

"Aku belum sempat menghabisinya, JANGAN HALANGI AKU ATAU KALIAN AKAN AKU BUNUH"

Dengan hanya sapuan angin tubuh Luhan terhempas dan membentur tembok. Luhan meringis

"Junmyeon bawa Yixing pergi"

Tapi belum sempat melarikan diri tubuh Junmyeon ikut terhempas. Yixing beringsut mundur menjauhi hantu pembunuh yang semakin mendekat dan bersiap menghabisinya. Bola matanya merah menyala menyiratkan kebencian dan amarah. Yixing gemetar ketakutan.

"Berhenti" Luhan bangkit kemudian terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu.

GRRRR

Hantu itu meraung dengan suara yang memekakan telingan dan sangat mengerikan, mendekati Luhan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" geramnya

Luhan melirik Junmyeon yang berdiri terpaku. Mata Luhan memberi tanda pada Junmyeon agar segera mwmbawa Yixing kabur. Junmyeon yang mengerti tidak buang-buang waktu lagi. Tapi baru tiga meter dia berlari...

BUKKK BRAKKK

"Arghhh..."

Junmyeon menoleh dan dia menemukan Luhan tergeletak di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan. Junmyeon hendak menolong Luhan tapi sekarang hantu pembunuh itu berbalik ke arahnya dan Yixing. Serta merta Junmyeon berlari membawa Yixing.

Junmyeon memasuki salah satu ruang kelas. Terpikir satu cara dalam kepalanya untuk melawan hantu pembunuh itu. melihat Luhan yang berjuang sekuat tenaganya mana mungkin dia terus-terusan berlari tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih membantu.

"Yixing, kau jangan takut, aku pasti akan memusnahkan hantu terkutuk itu" Bisik Junmyeon menenangkan Yixing yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

Tidak lama bagi hantu itu menemukan Junmyeon dan Yixing.

DUARR.. BRAKKK

Pintu kelas terbuka di iringi bunyi yang sangat keras, dan menampakan sosok tinggi besar di balik pintu tersebut. Junmyeon sudah bersiap-siap dengan rencananya, dia mulai bergumam melafalkan sesuatu persis yang di lakukan Luhan tadi.

Hantu itu semakin mendekat, Yixing bersembunyi di balik punggung Junmyeon dengan tubuh genmetar, kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Junmyeon sendiri _'semoga berhasil, kakek beri aku kekuatan. Tuhan tolong hambamu ini'_ Batin Junmyeon sambil terus mengugumamkan _'mantra pengusir hantu'_. Junmyeon menautkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

Tangan hantu itu hampir mencekik leher Junmyeon saat tiba-tiba berhenti seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Junmyeon membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam _'berhasil'_ serunya dalam hati.

Sang hantu berusaha meronta melepaskan diri, tapi dia sudah terkunci oleh_ 'mantra'_ Junmyeon. Hantu itu memang tidak bisa bergerak tapi Junmyeon juga sama, tubuhnya sama-sama terkunci.

"Argh sial" makinya, dia baru ingat kalau mantra itu juga akan membuat tubuhnya terkunci. Kenapa dari sekian mantra yang pernah dia dengar dari kakeknya, dia hanya mengingat yang satu itu.

"Yixing, cepat kau cari Kris, sementara aku menahannya di sini. Setelah kau menyelesaikan semuanya kau bisa pergi dengan tenang" ujar Junmyeonn pada Yixing yang masih terpaku.

"Tapi..."

"Cepatlah, tidak banyak waktu. Tenagaku hampir habis, aku tidak tidak kuat lagi"

"Ba-baik kalau begitu"

Tapi sebelum Yixing beranjak, seseorang sudah berada di depan pintu

"Hey, apa yang terjadi dengan pintu ini. Kenapa hancur begini" ucap orang itu membuat Junmyeon menoleh

"Kris" panggilnya, pertama kalinya Junmyeon merasa senang dengan kehadiran laki-laki jangkung itu

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Kris melihat _pose_ Junmyeon yang menurutnya sangat aneh "Hey, kau yang merusak pintu kelas kita" tuduhnya pada Junmyeon

"Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu, kau datang tepat waktu" seru Junmyeon

"Kau bicara apa? Huh tepat waktu. Kenapa untuk menghapus papan tulis saja kau malas sekali" gerutu Kris hendak menghapus gambar yang sengaja Junmyeon buat di papan tulis, gambar jimat untuk mengunci hantu

"_ANDWAE_, jangan di hapus" teriak Junmyeon panik

"Kenapa" Kris bingung

Bukannya menjawab Kris, junmyeon malah bicara pada Yixing "Yixing cepat katakan pada Kris"

"Ba-gai-ma-na ca-ra-nya, di-a ti-dak bi-sa me-li-hat-ku"

"ARGHH... bagaimana ini. Luhan, kemana anak itu di saat aku butuh bantuan"

Kris semakin bingung dengan tingkah Junmyeon yang menurutnya sangat aneh

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa" Kris mengguncang bahu Junmyeon yang dari tadi tidak bergerak, tapi seketika dia melepaskan cengkramannya wajahnya terlihat kaget. Karena penasaran dia meyentuh pundak Junmyeon sekali lagi.

Saat menyentuh Junmyeon, Kris bisa melihat sosok hantu pembunuh itu "makhluk apa itu" kagetnya,

"Kau bisa melihatnya, bagus. Sekarang kau menengok ke belakang ku, dan pegang aku"perintah Junmyeon, sekarang dia tahu Kris bisa melihat hantu-hantu itu jika menyentuh tangannya.

"_Mwo,_ kau gila yah, kenapa aku harus melakukan itu" protesnya

"Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja"

"Cih"

"_YAA_,, jangan berkelahi di kelas" sebuah suara menginterupsi

"_Aigoo_, kenapa dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat" Junmyeon mengeluh melihat siapa yang datang 'Cho Kyuhyun' gurunya yang _evil_.

"Kalian tidak tahu ini jam berapa, seharusnya kalian sudah pulang . kenapa malah berkelahi di kelas dan menghancurkan pintu kelasku" omel Kyuhyun "aish, murid seperti kalian ini membuatku cepat tua. Kim Junmyeon, lagi-lagi kau"

"_Seongsaengnim_ jangan kesini" teriak Junmyeon "tetap berdiri di situ!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Memerintah gurumu"

"Nanti aku jelaskan _seongsaengnim_, aku mohon"

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menggubris perkataan Junmyeon dia tetap mendekat untuk menjewer telinga Junmyeon dan Kris "Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Kris"

Tapi tidak sengaja siku Kyuhyun mengenai papan tulis dan menghapus sebagian gambar jimatnya. Saat itu juga angin bertiup dengan kencang dan Junmyeon terhempas. Kris menunduk begitupun Yixing, hanya beberapa menit angin berhenti.

Junmyeon pikir hantu itu kabur tapi...

"KAUUU, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU" geram Kyuhyun. Matanya merah menyala.

Kyuhyun mengangkat meja di dekatnya dan berniat menghantamkan ke tubuh Junmyeon yang masih terduduk, mata Junmyeon terbelalak. Hantu pembunuh itu telah merasuki Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti" Kris menahan tubuh Kyuhyun "Kim Junmyeon sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Cho _seongsaengnim_ kerasukan" jelas Junmyeon. Dia mencoba berdiri.

" LEPASKAN AKU. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA. YANG PERTAMA KAU" Tunjuk Kyuhyun (yang sedang kerasukan) pada Yixing, Kris melirik arah yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun tapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

Disaat genting seperti itu Kris masih sempat berpikir _'orang ini kerasukan atau gila'_.

Karena Kris lengah Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan diri dan Kris terhuyung ke belakang, Kyuhyun akan mencekik Junmyeon tapi Kris menahannya lagi. Kyuhyun menghempaskannya dan Kris terpelanting mengenai tembok, dan kepalanya terbentur cukup keras membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"KRISS" teriak Junmyeon dan Yixing bersamaan

Junmyeon merasa tidak mungkin melawan hantu itu sendiri, apalagi hantu itu sudah merasuki Kyuhyun. Lebih sulih menanganinya. Dia segera meraih tangan Yixing untuk kabur.

"Kris ba-gai-ma-na"

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan apa-apa" Junmyeon seakan mengerti kekhawatiran Yixing dari sorot matanya.

"Junmyeon"

Akhirnya Luhan datang tepat pada waktunya "Cepat ikut aku!" perintahnya

Mereka berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Kyuhyun tetap mengejar.

"Kenapa kita ke atap, kita akan terjebak disana"

"Jangan banyak bicara, teruslah berlari" Luhan terengah memegangi dadanya.

Akhirnya Junmyeon Luhan dan Yixing tiba di atap sekolahnya dengan sisa tenaga mereka. Tapi bersamaan dengan mereka Kyuhyun juga menyusul, dan sekarang mereka benar-benar terjebak di atap. Jalan satu-satunya untuk melarikan diri hanya melompat.

"Gawat, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan" panik Junmyeon

"Tidak ada" ucap Luhan

"Apa maksudmu Xi Luhan. jadi kau menjebak kami" Junmyeon melotot ke arah Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab.

Sekarang Kyuhyun maju dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan. Junmyeon, Luhan dan Yixing mundur perlahan sampai punggung mereka menyentuh pagar pembatas.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Luhan" sungguh Junmyeon tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Luhan. Padahal Luhan yang menolongnya dari awal. Tapi kenapa akhirnya...

GRRRR

Kyuhyun menggeram

"Yes berhasil" seru Luhan

Sekarang Kyuhyun terperangkap di tengah lingkaran_ 'Yin&yang'_ yang di buat oleh Luhan sebelumnya, Junmyeon menatapnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kita harus merobek luka di bagian lehernya untuk melenyapkan hantu ini" intruksi Luhan " Tapi sebelun itu kita harus mengeluarkannya dulu dari tubuh Cho seongsaengnim"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya" Junmyeon menyesal telah meragukan Luhan.

Yixing menggenggam tangan Junmyeon dan menatap-Nya, kemudian tersenyum

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan junmyeon Yixing berlari ketengah lingkarann dan menubruk Kyuhyun. Kyuhuyun terdorong ke luar lingkaran dalam keadaan pingsan. Sekarang Yixing berada di tengah lingkaran Yin&yang bersama hantu pembunuh itu.

Luhan akhirnya bisa melihat wujud Yixing "Yixing" lirihnya

"Kau bisa melihatnya" tanya Junmyeon, Luhan mengangguk

"Biar aku yang melakukannya"

bukan hanya melihat tapi Luhan bisa mendengar suara Yixing, Luhan terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di baca oleh Junmyeon.

Sang Hantu jahat berusaha melepaskan diri dan akan menyerang Yixing, tapi Yixing mendahului mencengkram Lubang yang menganga di leher hantu itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga merobeknya.

ARRGGGHH,, GRRRRRR

Hantu itu meraung dan menggeram, kemudian hilang menjadi kepulan asap hitam pekat. Perhalan menghilang tersapu angin. Yixing terjatuh lemas

"YIXING" Seru Junmyeon dan Luhan bersamaan

"Su-dah wak-tu- a-ku per-gi" Yixing tercekat

"Yixing bertahan lah, kau harus mengatakannya dulu pada Kris" ujar Luhan, sedangkan Junmyeon sudah berurai air mata.

"Ouch" Kris memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut "Apa yang terjadi"

Belum sempat Kris berpikir, Junmyeon dan Luhan masuk kekelas dan langsung menghampirinya

"Wu Yi fan, kau baik-baik saja" Kris memandang orang yang memanggilnya Wu yi fan itu.

"Kris cepat pegang tangan ku" perintah Junmyeon tanpa basa-basi

"Kenapa kau ini, ingin sekali aku memegang tanganmu" omel Kris

"Lakukan saja" Luhan menuntun tangan Kris untuk memegang tangan Junmyeon, Kris terkesiap melihat sosok yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat pasi di hadapan Junmyeon, kepalanya menopang di lengan Junmyeon.

Sosok itu tersenyum kearahnya, Kris tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semuanya.

"_Sa-rang-hae_" Kris tertegun mendengar ucapan sosok itu

Kemudian sosok itu –Yixing- perlahan memudar dan menghilang menjadi asap putih.

"YI XING" teriak Junmyeon, Kris masih terpaku. Sedangkan luhan mengelus dadanya lega.

"Hiks..hiks... huwaaaa" Junmyeon menagis

"Kenapa kau menangis" Kris menautkan alisnya

"Aku.. hiks terharu, akhirnya Yixing mewujudkan keinginan terakhirnya" isak Junmyeon, sebenarnya dia menagis bukan hanya terharu tapi juga sedih karena tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan hantu berwajah polos itu. YI XING.

"Sudah berakhir, syukurlah" ujar Luhan "Berhenti menagis, kau ini cengeng sekali" Luhan menendang pelan kaki Junmyeon. Sedangkan KRIS benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan itu.

~~~~~~~~~~ We Are One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pagi harinya, Kyuhyun bangun dan menemukan dirinya tersungkur di atap sekolah. Guru tampan itu tidak mengingat kejadian apa yang telah menimpanya sampai berakhir di tempat itu. hal terakhir yang dia ingat ketika dia akan menghukum Junmyeon dan Kris yang bereklahi di kelas dan menghancurkan pintu kelasnya.

Akhirnya dua bocah itu di hukum membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah selama seminggu. Walaupun tidak terima tapi mereka tidak punya alasan yang tepat untuk menyangkal. Walaupun Junmyeon mengatakan kalau hantu yang telah merusakkan pintu itu, tidak akan ada yang percaya. Sedangkan Kris masih menganggap Junmyeon yang melakukan perbuatan itu, dan dia hanya di fitnah.

Luhan masih menunggu laporan tentang kematian Yixing dari keluarganya pada pihak sekolah, tapi tidak pernah ada. Luhan sempat berpikir _'benarkah Yixing murid sekolahnya'_. Tapi dari semua data siswa jelas-jelas kalau Yixing masih terdaftar sebagai murid sekolahnya sampai kejadian naas itu menimpa Yixing.

Setelah melihat wujud Yixing di atap waktu itu, sekarang Luhan yakin jika Yixing benar-benar sudah meninggal, dia menyesal tidak bisa melakukannya tepat waktu, kalau tidak...

"_Kim seongsaengnim_ aku terlambat" lirihnya menyesal

~~~~~~~~~~ We Are One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Seminggu kemudian**

"Hosh hosh"

"KAU TERLAMBAT LAGI" bentak Luhan, sedangkan sang tersangka malah tersenyum bodoh

"Biasa" ujar Junmyeon enteng, Luhan Cuma menggeleng maklum.

"Wu Yi Fan, berhenti" teriak Luhan melihat pria tinggi berjalan dengan santainya di hadapannya "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau juga sering terlambat" cerocos Luhan

"Itu.. karena malam aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Wu Yi Fan atau dia lebih senang di panggil Kris.

"Apa kau juga bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh sepertiku" selidik Junmyeon

"Su-suara apa?" tanya Kris balik, gugup.

"Suara aneh" Junmyeon menekankan kalimatnya, suara yang di maksud Junmyeon adalah suara-suara hantu dan sejenisnya, tapi Kris malah menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tidak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata Luhan. Kris memalingkan mukanya dan ada semburat merah tipis di sana, sangat tipis sehingga Junmyeon dan Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

"A-apa maksudmu. Aku hanya kelelahan karena harus membersihkan toliet setiap hari. Itu karena ulah mu bodoh" cerca Kris menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Benarkah" tanya Luhan tidak yakin

"Terserah"

_"Yi Xing kau sudah sembuh, kenapa tidak bilang mau masuk hari ini"_

Kedua orang itu, Junmyeon dan Luhan terdiam mendengar nama yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka di sebut.

"Yi xing" keduanya tercengang melihat wajah yang tidak asing lagi tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Memakai seragam yang sama, rambut yang sama, wajah polos yang sama dan senyum yang sama. Persis saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Yixing" panggil Junmyeon menghampiri orang itu

"_nuguya?_" orang itu malah bertanya membuat Junmyeon membatu

"Yixing kau tidak ingat aku" Junmyeon menunjuk mukanya sendiri

"kau... kau masih hidup" gumam Luhan terkejut

"Apa kalian temanku?"

"Wu,, maksud ku apa kau ingat Kris" Luhan menunjuk wajah Kris, yang di tunjuk hanya diam.

Yixing malah diam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Maaf, kalian pasti temanku. Dokter bilang setelah koma beberapa hari mungkin aku akan kehilangan sebagian memori ku. Kenapa bisa aku melupakan kalian" ujarnya dengan nada suara dan raut wajah sedih "maafkan aku" sesalnya

Luhan menghela nafas, sedangkan Junmyeon sangat kecewa.

"Begitu yah" lirihnya

"Maaf, tapi aku pasti akan berusaha mengingatnya"

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri" sebuah senyum yang di paksakan tersungging di bibir Junmyeon.

Setelah membungkuk Yixing pergi. Kemudian raut kecewa Junmyeon berubah menjadi raut senang membuat Luhan dan Kris heran.

"Kenapa menyeringai seperti orang dungu " sindir Luhan

_'Ternyata Yixing belum meninggal, dia masih hidup. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Tak masalah dia tidak mengingatku. Aku akan memulai mengenalnya dari awal_' batin Junmyeon bahagia.

"Luhan" panggil Junmyeon

"Ne"

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gurumu itu"

Luhan tersenyum "Kim Young Woon"

"ehh"

**END**

**A/N : Sebenernya aku ga nonton film itu. Yeodongsaeng aku yang nonton dan memceritakannya padaku. Lalu memberikan ide untuk membuatnya menjadi FF. Jadi maklum kalau gaje dan bagi yang pernah nonton maaf kalau mengecewakan.**

**Bagi yang sudah membaca.._ gamsahamnida_**

**_Review juseyo... :)_**


End file.
